Mason Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Submission Reel Observation begins Parent Meeting Frank: "As a travel agent, I find it difficult to balance work time and family time." Cheryl: "I must admit that I find it really complicated to get time off as a travel agent. When Anna told me how exhausted she and Trent were, I spoke to our employer about the situation." Family Schedule Robert turns 8 Robert: "In honor of Darkwing Duck's 25th anniversary, I decided to pick that theme for my birthday party." Anna: "I couldn't find Darkwing Duck-themed birthday supplies except for the foil balloons and blowouts on-line, so I chose the colors purple and fuchsia to go with the theme. I also made my own Darkwing Duck piñata, and we also had a Darkwing Duck Training Course." Jo: "Robert invited his whole class to his party," the candy buffet, we see jumbo lavender and white puffy poles marshmallow twists, grape purple and white psychedelic swirl lollipops, purple and white squiggly pops petite swirled lollipops, foiled chocolate soccer balls, purple SweeTart candy flowers, chocolate covered caramel hearts, lavender purple Jordan almonds, grape Laffy taffy candy bars and rope, grape nougat taffy candy, purple gumballs, lavender big giant marshmallows, purple and white Tesla's tiny twist pops, purple and white unicorn pops, purple and white twister lollipops, foiled chocolate footballs, Charms blow pops, sour grape swirl lollipops, purple foiled milk chocolate coins, jawbreakers, purple foiled caramel filled milk chocolate hearts, foiled chocolate baseballs and foiled chocolate golf balls Trent: "The kids played games like Darkwing Duck, Darkwing Duck, Negaduck; Put the Cape on Darkwing Duck, Quiverwing Quack's Target Practice, Mr. Banana Brain toss, Darkwing Duck Musical Chairs, Stomp the Villains, Isis Vanderchill Freezes you, Capture the Villain, Gosalyn's Sports Arena, Get the Enemy, Darkwing Duck trivia...they were even provided some Darkwing Duck coloring pages to color." the buffet table we see a Darkwing Duck cake, cupcakes with vanilla frosting colored purple and pink and purple sprinkles, Stegmutt's hot dogs, Steelbeak Sandwiches, Crazy Kevin's cocktail weenies, sugar cookies, Bushroot salad, Isis Vanderchill's ICEE slushies, Gosalyn's grape soda, Launchpad Lemonade, Aunt Nasty's Ghoul Ghoulash, Phantom Fizz, Duck-a-roni & Cheese, a mix of purple and pink M&M's, Bushroot's veggies, marinated slime worms, Kookoo Cola, Hamburger Hippo hamburgers Anna: "I made Darkwing Duck capes and masks for every guest, thanks to my sewing skills I took in home-economics class." puts up a green and white road sign that reads, "Welcome to St. Canard" and hangs it on the party entrance "Darkwing Duck theme song" plays in the background Trent: "We also incorporated some of the famous Darkwing Duck villains into the party theme. We designed the print-outs of the bad guys ourselves, such as Tuskernini, Megavolt, Bushroot, Ammonia Pine, Steelbeak, Liquidator, Moliarty, Quackerjack and Negaduck." see Robert, Christine, Katie, Dana, Jim, Terry, Jack, Tino, Michael, Kath, Joey and Susan formed in a circle and Hamilton is walking around them Hamilton: "Darkwing Duck..." walks past Kath Hamilton: "Darkwing Duck..." walks past Susan Hamilton: "Darkwing Duck..." walks past Joey and walks over to Michael Hamilton: "Negaduck!" starts chasing Hamilton Trent: "And for favors, we gave out little rubber duckies, their own 'gas guns' which were really marshmallow guns, little bomb take-home favors, fingerprinting cards, plastic magnifying glasses." Jim: "Suck gas, evil-doer!" Kenneth: "Let's get dangerous!" Tino: "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Jo: "Tell me Anna, how did you figure out how to plan a party for your brother?" Anna: "You see, I have a boyfriend whose little brother had a birthday a couple a months ago. His family was on a tight budget so I decided to help them out. I baked a birthday cake in home economics for him. I even made a homemade piñata in Spanish club to bring to the family and he loved it!" Rainforest Reward Chart DVD Meeting Onward Reinforcements Family Update Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts